


Speak Now

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Post Pitch Perfect 3, Beca is a famous singer now and Chloe is marrying Chicago.Based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11
Collections: OneShots





	Speak Now

_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say** _

_**"** **Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out** **"** _

_**And they said, "speak now"** _

* * *

Beca Mitchell walked in the church screwing her nose up, weddings were not her thing and this one in particular, was gonna be the worst experience of her life.

“Beca, you made it!” she heard Aubrey call from afar, the blonde girl was walking towards her holding up her long bridesmaid dresses with a bright smile on her face, behind her there were all the Bellas wearing similar outfits but each of them had a detail that perfectly matched their personality. The petite brunette faked a smile “hi, you guys look amazing” “thanks, it’s literally the only thing Chloe could decide about her own wedding, how to dress her bridesmaids” scoffed Stacie and Emily cleared her throat looking at her feet “yeah she was pretty bumped about it" mumbled Amy clicking her tongue. The pop star took a look around, the place was full of marines, all wearing their ceremonial uniforms with the U.S.A. colours, which were everywhere in the church, a very large American flag was covering the altar and even the flowers were all white to fit with the colour scheme. That’s not how she imagined Chloe Beale's wedding to be. “Why are there people with swords?” asked the brunette with a grimace, Chloe didn’t like weapons, there shouldn't be weapons to her wedding “they will walk under two crossed swords when the ceremony is over, it’s a military tradition” explained Aubrey “what are you doing here? We thought you were too busy” asked Flo and the brunette scratched her head “yeah well... I-I figured I couldn’t miss it" “you just didn’t want to wear one of these stupid dresses, be honest!” joked Cyntia-Rose making everybody laugh.

_“And what am I supposed to do? To stand up and tell her she can't marry him? I won’t do that to her, I won't ruin her wedding day" exclaimed Beca with watery eyes “but she can’t marry him, he's not the one for her!” lamented Aubrey “then tell her!” screamed the brunette “I can’t! I’m her friend and I have to support her" shouted back the taller girl “well I’m h friend too-" “it’s not the same thing, you know it" interrupted the blonde “well I can’t come, I’m too busy...” mumbled Beca not understanding how it wasn't the exact same thing “yeah I know that’s your excuse. You know what did Chloe say to me? She said Chicago told her not to invite you, he knew you were going to be too busy. She was crying when she told me Beca! Because **you** of all people couldn’t bother to be at her wedding!” rumbled Aubrey “I... I'm sorry I- I just can't show up there tomorrow and tell her not to marry the guy she loves" shuddered the brunette “she doesn’t really love him, she only said yes because she thinks it's her only option” snorted the blonde “what do you mean her only option?” asked the singer in confusion “her last chance at the ‘happy ever after’ and all those things... getting married, having a family, kids. She thinks she won't find anyone else who would love her like he does" explained Aubrey rolling her eyes “you are the only one who can tell her he's not" concluded the blonde, her tone had softened and Beca could feel she was smiling on the other side of the phone so she decided it was pointless to deny it at this point “how... how do you know?” breaded out the brunette wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek “I’ve known you for a long time Mitchell, I think I got you figured out by now" smiled Aubrey before adding “and deep down you know she loves you back"_

Beca was snapped out of her thoughts when an old lady intimated to everyone to take their positions, which for her meant to leave since she was not on the guest list anymore, but she managed to find a seat while her friends hurried to stand near the altar on the opposite side of Chicago, waiting for Chloe to enter the church. As soon as the bride-to-be appeared ‘The Star-Spangled Banner’ started to resonate in the church and Beca rolled her eyes, but her annoyance didn’t last long because when she saw the redhead walking down the aisle her heart stopped, she looked flawless with her hair pinched to the side, loosen red curls falling over her shoulder and the white dress that gave her face a holy light, but her expression was not the one she should have in the best day of her life. Beca swallowed hard and saw her friend jump slightly when the first row of marines raised to attention when she reached them, she clenched her fists. Aubrey was right, this felt off and she had to do something if she cared about Chloe. She watched the redhead reach her groom and give him a sweet smile that he returned before offering her hid hand hand to take together the few steps left to reach the altar.

When she heard the priest say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" her heart started beating faster than it ever had, that was her moment, the moment she would make a fool of herself in front of all of those people, but most of all, the moment she was gonna ruin her friendship with Chloe for good. Probably. She saw Aubrey looking at her, but it wasn’t a threatening stare, it was a hopeful one, almost pleading. The silence around her made her head hurt, so she took a deep breath and slowly got up, stumbling because of her high heels, her hands were shaking so she decided to put them in the pockets of her suit. Suddenly all eyes were glued to her but she could only see Chloe, it was like she was watching the scene in slow motion: the redhead turning because of the noise, her breath catching in her throat the second she saw Beca, her mouth hanging slightly open and her hand immediately leaving Chicago's “Beca...” She breathed out and the brunette cleared her throat.

“I... Hi Chloe, sorry I-I should have told you I was coming...” she laughed nervously and passed a hand on her face “I'm... I don't really know what I’m doing right now but-" she stopped to swallow, and some mumbles could be heard from the back of the room “-but I think this makes it two of us because this isn't you Chlo. You don’t love him I-" “Who do you think you are? Coming here and claim to know how she feels? This is our wedding and it’s none of your business” stated furious the marine “I... yeah okay, you-you're right, I don’t know that. What I know is... I love you Chloe, I’ve been in love with you for so long that I can’t remember how it felt before and I know this is like the worst timing ever but I can make you happy, I wanna make you happy, I-I wanna give you everything you always wanted and not... _this._ You deserve the world and all I’m asking is a chance to give it to you. But if I’m wrong, if this is the best day of you life and he's really the one, I will step aside and let him make you happy but please, please don’t say ‘yes' if you don’t mean it” she didn’t realize she was crying, she only noticed Chloe starting to cry and heard Emily _wining and sobbing,_ but her face was covered in tears and talking wasn’t so easy anymore.

“Someone get this freak out of here!” intimated an old man standing on his feet – Chicago's father probably – and the next thing she knew was that two marines were escorting her out, she heard Amy trying to protest and Aubrey calming her down reminding her she couldn’t hit a marine. She felt like an idiot, an asshole and an idiot. She made a scene in front of everybody and she didn’t even prepare a proper speech, what was she thinking? She sat on the ground hiding her face in her arms and started crying again not caring for a second about her expensive tajer.

The brunette had no idea how long she stood there but suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder “Hey" she heard Chloe whisper so she raised her head to see those soft blue eyes looking at her, the girl had removed her makeup and tied her hair in a bun and was now wearing jogging leggings and a T-shirt and was kneeling besides her “you make me feel a little overdressed" she joked sniffing loudly “well... I think your ruined makeup makes it up for it, you made me remove mine by the way" joked back the redhead, gently smoothing her thumb on the brunette's cheek “I’m sorry... I’m sorry I showed up and ruined everything-" “I’m glad you did” interrupted her Chloe cupping her face in both of her hands “I didn’t say the vow. I’ve been in love with you since the first time that I saw you, I know it sounds stupid, but it was love at first s-" the redhead couldn't finish her sentence because was interrupted by Beca’s lips on hers. They kissed for a few moments but then Chloe pulled away clearing her throat and wiped the brunette's mascara and tears from her own face with a chuckle “you may want an napkin or something" she giggled and saw the colour drain from Beca’s face “Oh my god! Oh my god I’m gross I’m so sorry I-I oh god I ruined our first kiss... The last one maybe since I’m so disgusting" she started panicking and Chloe laughed “Hey hey, you’re not gross, you're just... humid" she said trying to hide her laugh biting her bottom lip and suddenly the brunette used her jacket to dry her face, this time was Chloe to blanch out “is- is that...?” “Armani yes, it’s no big deal, I have tons of those for red carpets" said the brunette trying to get rid of her ruined piece of clothing. During the past two years she begun a famous singer thanks to the contract she signed with Dj Khaled and her talent and was quite rich now.

“The girls wanted to come out to talk to you, but they were pretty busy inside...”

_Chloe stood still, watching as Beca was being dragged out of the church. She loved her; she was in love with her. The girl she spent seven years in unrequited love with loved her back and waited her wedding day to tell her. She cleared her throat and turned to look at her husband-to-be “I'm sorry I can’t do this" she breathed out before running away, Aubrey following her like a shadow “unbelievable” scoffed Chicago._

_Meanwhile Jessica and Ashley were trying to get Emily to stop crying “...it’s just that I always seen them as my aca-moms and... and now Beca making a scene at Chloe's wedding... it was so... so romantic” she whined between her sobs and Amy rolled her eyes, when she saw Stacie, Flo and Lily trying to calm the room, the guests were starting to wonder where the bride went. Suddenly Cyntia-Rose grabbed her arm “Aubrey texted the group she needs us". When they reached the room Chloe and Aubrey were in, they found Chicago's mother knocking on the door trying to convince Chloe to get her shit together and marry her perfect son, so they placed themselves between her and the door to give Chloe some space to think._

“it’s okay, you’re here now" replied Beca putting her jacket/napkin aside on the ground having cleaned her face “might I kiss you again now?” she asked with a childish smile “yes you might" answer Chloe with the brightest smile of that day.

* * *

_**Oh baby, I didn't say my vow So glad you were around when they said, "speak now"** _


End file.
